A dispenser pack is a specific type of packaging. It is typically used for disposable or one-time products when they have to be supplied to a consumer under sanitary conditions. Dispenser packs often contain large quantities of identical products or goods within a single packaging. The consumer typically has only sequential access to single items and can use them one after another. In a typical kind of bulk pack, for example, the pack must be shaken by the consumer to release single products through a pour spout. This ensures that the dispensed items are always sanitary fresh. The scope of application for dispenser packs is not limited to a specific kind of product. They can directly be stored inside the dispenser pack. However, often they are further protected against each other by an additional individual packaging. This kind of packaging can be provided by so-called blister packs, a pre-formed packaging foremost used for small consumer goods, foods, and pharmaceuticals. The blister packs are typically made of cold or thermoformed plastics. They provide multiple blister cavities in which small doses of a product can be deposited and stored. By sealing the blister pack with a metal foil or another suitable cover layer, the enclosed items can be protected against environmental influences such as humidity, light exposure or contamination with, e.g., dust, dirt and bacteria. As the items are removed from such a blister pack by pushing them through the sealing one by one, such kind of packaging is also referred to as push-through-pack (PTP).
The goods provided by a dispenser pack are typically numerable. Often they dispense small individual doses of a single product in solid form (e.g., pills, mints, chewing gum). However, to provide the possibility of product choice to the consumer, also different types or kind of products may be contained within a single dispenser packaging structure. This can be done by filling the individual blister cavities with a whole range of different products or by combing multiple blister packs for allowing different products to be in a single dispenser pack. Preferably, such a dispenser pack should provide easy and convenient access to the individual types of products wherein the consumer is not required to perform any burden and cumbersome product selection and release processes. On the other hand, the production and filling process of the dispenser pack should base on standard industrial processing techniques and must be efficient and cost effective to the manufacturer.